My Adorable Sweetie
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: "The Doctor was a man who could make the most terrifying of alien races cower away in fright the second he came swaggering thier way. But, looking at him now in the deepest chambers of sleep, his arms making the tiniest flailing movements, River could not see The Oncoming Storm, as he was sometimes known across the Universe. She could only see her adorable husband..."


My Adorable Sweetie

"The Doctor was a man who could make the most terrifying of alien races cower away in fright the second he came swaggering thier way. But, looking at him now in the deepest chambers of sleep, his arms making the tiniest flailing movements, River could not see The Oncoming Storm, as he was sometimes known across the Universe. She could only see her adorable husband..."

Walking along one of the many corridors the TARDIS had at her exposal, River Song made her way to the main console room where she knew her husband must be, her painted red nails tapping a light rhythm along the metal walls as she went.

She could feel the TARDIS hum slightly underneath her fingertips, igniting a comforting warmth inside of her as she finally got to her desired location. It was quite chillier than normal in the console room. The Doctor must have been trying to alter the tempertural module again to try and make the TARDIS more "human friendly" as he often put it. Let's just say, he wasn't at all successful.

Patting the TARDIS in thanks, feeling her respond almost the second her hand had tapped the handrail at the top of the stairs, River's lips curled into an content smile as she made her way down the steps, her eyes searching the room for the Doctor.

When she couldn't spot him, her eyebrows narrowed in confusion. She was sure the Doctor would be in here. He wasn't anywhere else in the TARDIS, not even in the hat room, which was the first place she looked. And she was sure he wouldn't go off on an adventure without her and make her miss all the fun. If he had, she would make sure to take it out on one of his beloved hats later.

River was just about to walk to the TARDIS door to peek outside when a soft snoring noise made her stop in her tracks.  
Following the sound of the noise, River made her away around the console and down a few steps to the TARDIS engine, where she came across the most sweetest of sights.

The Doctor was laying in the hammock attached to the console, his gangly legs just hanging over the edge of the material that could easily take his weight. His sonic screwdriver was lying on the floor, it's green light casting a wonderful glow on the opposite wall as he muttered softly in his dreams.

River would not find the Doctor asleep very often. What's the point in sleep when there are whole Universes out there just begging to be explored, he would sometimes say. But, even the most powerful of Time Lords could not carry on forever if they didn't have the occasional rest or two.

Lauging softly under her breath so she didn't disturb him, River made her way over to her husband and knelt on the floor beside him, a hand reaching up to brush away a curl of hair that had fallen into his right eye.

River gasped almost inaudibly as the Doctor shifted under her touch. Thinking she had awoken him, River quickly moved her hand away back to where it was before resting in her lap. But, he simply moved more towards her, his mouth ajar, the left corner a little bit damp from where he had dribbled.

Taking a blue hankerchief Amy had given to her when she was a child from her sleeve, she gently dabbed the Doctor's lips, grinning when he automatically tried to bite it.

When she had completed the task at hand, River just sat next to him, completely happy to watch him sleep. Leaning forwards, River rested a thumb on the side of the Doctor's face, caressing his cheek as he murmured nine to the dozen, his eyes flickering slightly every so often.

The Doctor was a man who could make the most terrifying of alien races cower away in fright the second he came swaggering thier way. But, looking at him now in the deepest chambers of sleep, his arms making the tiniest flailing movements, River could not see The Oncoming Storm, as he was sometimes known across the Universe. She could only see her adorable husband. The man she had vowed to love, cherish and protect until the end of her days. Her adorable sweetie.

Noticing that the Doctor was shivering a little due to the temperature of the room even when he had the protection of his shirt and tweed jacket, River quietly shrugged off the denim jacket she was wearing to place it over him like a blanket. Her coldness didn't matter when it came to him. It never would.

Making sure the jacket was tucked firmly around him, she next set to work in taking off his shoes. Her fingers moving at a speed that surprised even her, she quickly untied his laces and slid his shoes off his feet, her thumb brushing lightly under his foot, making him kick out at the contact.

River smiled as she put the shoes next to the sonic screwdriver, picking that up to switch it off, leaving the room darker than it was before.

Standing up, River gazed at her husband fondly before leaning down and leaving a whisper of a kiss on his forehead. It was a kiss that promised that she would always be there for the Doctor, awake or asleep. And, he would forever have a place in her hearts.

"Sweet dreams, my love. Sweet dreams."

Hello! I'm back! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Severe writer's block.

I hope this drabble is OK :) It's not my best.

Amy x


End file.
